Asleep With a Smile
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: 'The ten-year-old reached up and pulled back the man's cowl. Then he settled his arms across the back of Bruce's shoulders and rested his chin on the top of Bruce's head. A sleepy smile filled Dick's face, and he closed his eyes, settling down with a small, content hum. Within minutes, his breathing had lightened, and he was fast asleep.' One-shot. Pre-series. Please read & review!


**Title: Asleep With a Smile  
Summary: The ten-year-old reached up and pulled back the man's cowl. Then he settled his arms across the back of Bruce's shoulders and rested his chin on the top of Bruce's head. A sleepy smile filled Dick's face, and he closed his eyes, settling down with a small, content hum. Within minutes, his breathing had lightened, and he was fast asleep. One-shot.  
Characters: Bruce Wayne (as Batman), Dick Grayson (as Robin)  
Genre: Family  
Pairings: No pairings. Parental!Bruce/Dick  
A/N: Fail title is fail…ah well. I read this headcanon, and I absolutely had to write this little family fluffy-ness. Originally, I was going to add another part with Dick as Nightwing, but I ended up going with just having the Robin scene. Maybe I'll write a sequel-like fanfic with Dickie all grown up…I don't know. It all depends~ Anyways, enjoy!**

**Headcanon (**_**from incogneat-oh on tumblr**_**): When Bruce is working, Dick will sometimes lean over the back of the chair, pull off the man's cowl and then stay there, sort of half-draped over the chair with his chin mostly resting on Bruce's head. Bruce just keeps typing.**

* * *

"Bruce," a young voice said in a playfully whining tone. Dick Grayson stumbled over to the Batcomputer, half-asleep. It was three in the morning, way too early for the ten-year-old to be awake. Batman had made him stay home from patrol this past night; he could run on little to no sleep, but Dick was still a child. He needed to sleep.

"You're supposed to be in bed, Dick," Batman said, glancing at him. He was in his chair in front of the computer, leaning forward out of habit as he typed in the combat log for the night.

"Couldn't sleep." Dick crawled into the second chair in front of the computer. "How was patrol?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," Batman said. Honestly, it had been an easy night. There was some trouble, but it wasn't any of the major criminals, and it hadn't taken long to deal with.

A frown crossed Dick's features, tiny crinkles forming across his forehead. "That means there was something," he said, disappointment filling his voice. He hated missing an opportunity to fly and a chance to impress Bruce out there, where it counted. He loved being Robin, the Boy Wonder, and everything that went with it. Mostly, though, the child wished he hadn't lost the time to be with the man he considered his father.

"I promise." Batman granted him a small smile. "It wasn't anything long-lasting. One-night problems."

"Mm'kay," Dick said sleepily. After a few seconds of silence, he got up and went over to Batman's chair. He climbed onto the seat behind Batman, earning a confused glance from the Dark Knight. The ten-year-old reached up and pulled back the man's cowl. Then he settled his arms across the back of Bruce's shoulders and rested his chin on the top of Bruce's head. A sleepy smile filled Dick's face, and he closed his eyes, settling down with a small, content hum. Within minutes, his breathing had lightened, and he was fast asleep.

Bruce stopped typing out of sheer surprise. He looked at Dick out of the corner of his eye, confused as to what exactly the child was doing. When he realized Dick was asleep, he hesitated, unsure of what he was really supposed to do. Give him a criminal to take down? He could do that, simple. Parenting Dick? That one, he was still learning.

After a few minutes, Bruce just let him be. He couldn't help a small smile, his eyes darting away from the computer screen to make sure the small child was sleeping undisturbed. When he was finished with the combat log, Bruce reached up and adjusted Dick's arms around his neck, sliding the boy's leg around him under his ribs to make it easier to carry him without forcing Dick to shift position and wake up. He then lifted Dick up slightly, carefully got to his feet without jostling the child around, and went upstairs to put the ten-year-old to bed. While Bruce was carrying him, Dick subconsciously snuggled closer, surprising the man. Then Bruce smiled and brought the child to his room, tucking him into bed when he finally managed to detach Dick from holding on tightly to him. It was…cute, really, and Bruce found several minutes later that the smile was still on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are beloved! :D As beloved as DaddyBats, even! (And you know I love DaddyBats. ;P) All reviews are welcome~ Thank you! :)**


End file.
